


Mama Dragon

by FCTSyndrome



Series: Little Dragon [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FCTSyndrome/pseuds/FCTSyndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a companion piece to chapter 17 of Little Dragon. It is from Molly Weasley's POV and contains some bonus info and scenes! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Dragon

**Mama Dragon**

**Companion to Little Dragon ch. 17**

**Authors Note:** This is all in Molly Weasleys POV and has some new info for you all! :) Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:**  This I do own! In my own way. Not Harry Potter but Little Dragon lol.

* * *

**Mama Dragon**

Molly was unsettled. She had been ever since the night before...

_They had all been settled in the living room. Sirius and Remus had come over for dinner and decided to stay a while and chat. It was good for them, they had been spending all of their time working on Sirius' old home, practically gutting it of all former possessions and getting it ready for possible habitation._

_For some reason Bill and a small group of goblins were helping them with it, something about Bill's new assignment not that Molly was told much about it. She was happy with that arrangement however, the less she knew the less she could fret over it._

_Now however, they were all together, she and Arthur, Sirius and Remus, Bill and Ginny. Charlie was back in Romania but now that he had Harry she was far less worried about losing him and he and Harry did make the most adorable couple..._

_Bill was currently entertaining them with an Egyptian ghost story and Ginny was completely enthralled if the way she was reacting to his story were any indication._

_With a smile Molly glanced at the family clock on the mantle only for her blood to run cold._

_'Mortal Peril'._

_With a gasp Molly looked back over only to see that the spoons were moving again..._

_"Arthur," Molly whispered with fear edging her voice, her gaze still locked on the clock where the hands were now pointing firmly to 'School'. "Arthur look at the clock."_

_"Hmm," Arthur hummed as he looked over to the clock that hung on the wall above the family clock. "Oh, I hadn't realized how late it was," He murmured before looking up at the others, "This is your last story Ginny and then it's time for bed."_

Sirius, Remus and Bill had even slept over last night. She should have been thrilled and yet here she was worried about something that could have been a trick of the light and her own imagination!

Suddenly an owl tore through the window with a loud screech and dropped a single letter onto the table and startling the ones who had been eating and thinking alike.

With wide eyes Molly picked the letter up and noticed that it was from none other than Minerva McGonagall herself. Praying that it was only another note on Fred and George Molly broke the seal and began to read.

'Molly,

I know that this is sudden but if I had not written this letter then you would not have found out.

Albus is attempting to keep this quiet, as quiet as something that had been advertised before the whole school can be, at least.

Last night there was a mountain troll loose in Hogwarts. It was fully grown though, thankfully, rather small for it's age.

Harry, Ron and their friends were not at the feast on account of someone teasing one of their friends. They encountered the troll but managed to get aid in one of Hagrid's pets. All of them are well and are currently in the hospital wing for shock but will be released tomorrow.

I know that you will want to visit immediately, I only ask that you take precaution. Wait until tomorrow, go to Augusta Longbottom and have her contact me on the premise of information for the governors so that I may pass on some much needed information. I'm afraid that Albus is too far gone. He is monitoring everything that is happening at Hogwarts apart from letters and that is only because there would be far too many and he has no chance pinpointing a specific set.

Molly, I believe that he will turn you away unless you take the appropriate measures. Even is Augusta were to come to see her grandson she could be turned away because it is not official.

If Charlie comes, which I highly recommend he does after that stunt with his letter prank, make sure he is disguised and make sure that it is a very good one.

I will let Augusta know everything else that you will need.

Please, please, do not come today. I know it will be hard for you but being turned away will be even worse.

I must go before Albus gets suspicious. We have been ordered to tell of this incident to no one.

Take care,

Minerva'

* * *

By lunch time the Granger's and Charlie were informed of the planned visit to Hogwarts for the next day and the reasons behind it. They reacted far better than she would have expected despite the circumstances.

All three would spend the day securing a day off for the next day as Molly secured what Minerva had informed her she would need.

Once they were sufficiently informed Molly then flooed to the office of Amelia Bones where her husband and Augusta Longbottom would be waiting for her.

"Molly what is the meaning for all of this?" Amelia asked the moment Molly had stepped through her floo.

"Early this morning I received this note from Minerva," Molly said as she took the scroll from her robes and handed it to the head of the DMLE before she took a seat in front of her friends desk. "I don't care what we have to do, I  _will_  see my sons tomorrow. If I have nothing that says I can legally do it then Albus Dumbledore will be seeing the end of my wand!"

* * *

Bill had agreed to stay home and look after Ginny, it was the only way this would work. Someone had to stay with the youngest Weasley and Bill was the only one of them who was neither a guardian or parent.

This was going to work, everything was done by the book and there was no way that Albus bloody Dumbledore was going to be able to stop them from seeing their children!

Augusta had managed to acquire specially charmed bracelets for the Granger's, since they were muggles they wouldn't have been able to see the castle otherwise, merely ruins and overgrowth as every other muggle who looked upon the castle did.

Despite the circumstances they looked extremely awed at the castles appearance, not that Molly could blame them. So many years later and the castle was still beautiful.

Drawing her gaze back from the awe on the two parents faces Molly's gaze instead landed on her son.

Charlie had decided that it would be best to keep his identity a secret and Molly couldn't help but agree, who knew what Albus would do with that information?

Charlie and Bill had spent a good portion of the previous night heavily enchanting the cloak that he was currently wearing. Not even Molly herself could tell that this was her son. The cloak cast his features into shadows and not even casting a lumos charm just under where his chin was could make his features even slightly discernible. His voice as well was masked, instead of the rich timbre it was now gravelly and rough though not altogether unpleasant. To go along with his change in appearance and voice Charlie had finished the disguise with a new name. Balaur.

Really, that boy was spending too much time in Romania with his dragons if he thought that Dragon in Romanian was a good cover name honestly!

Reaching the doors that lead to the great hall where a dull murmur of voices drifted out to great them Molly could feel her amusement and worry grow when Charlie and Sirius rushed forward and through the doors open with such force that they banged against the walls with a loud crash that managed to silence the entire hall.

Their eyes swept over the tables before them looking for their family, they weren't at Gryffindor, not even Percy, but where... There!

Sitting clustered together in the center of the Hufflepuff table sat their children, together and healthy!

As Charlie made his way forward in a sprint Harry stood up and called out that ridiculous name before running to meet him half way.

As the two greeted each other Molly and the rest of their group moved forward more cautiously, one eye at all times focused on where Dumbledore sat stunned.

"I am sorry but none of you have clearance to be inside the castle, least of all you mister...  _Balaur_?" Albus practically growled as he stood from his seat at the center of the head table and Molly could feel her rage bubble up under the surface. However, just as she was prepared to voice her thoughts rather vocally she was beaten to it as Charlie instead spoke.

"I'm sorry," Charlie growled, his gravelly voice taking on an icy quality that seemed to act as knives directed straight at Albus, "But you'll find I have just as much right to be here as those behind me. I share guardianship of Harry with Sirius Black in joint custody thus granting us as much permission as the others. You have no right to withhold our children from us. Not only do we have signed permission from the board of governors and the ministry, but also the Deputy Headmistress. Even if we had none of this paperwork we would still be within our rights to come here because this is Saturday and since there are no classes to interrupt you have no stance to see us thrown out as written within the Hogwarts Charter."

Silence fell heavily over the great hall as Albus stood spluttering and doing a remarkable impression of a fish and Molly had to force down a giggle that bubbled within her chest and threatened to escape.

No wonder Arthur loved to watch when she vocalized her opinions, who would have thought that it would be so very amusing!

That coupled with her pride at her second oldest son forced away the last remaining dredges of fear that had been clinging to her since Thursday when she first caught sight of her family clock.

"If you all would prefer," Minerva said as she too stood from her seat at the head table with amusement shining in her eyes and the smallest of smirks dancing on her lips, "There is a chamber right over there where you can retire for the remainder of breakfast. Afterwards you are more than free to stay until dinner."

"Now see here Minerva-!" Molly was vaguely aware of Albus calling out in obvious anger as Molly instead focused her attention on shepherding her children after Minerva.

"I do see Albus," Minerva sniffed as she looked up at Albus through narrowed eyes and Molly was forced to stifle yet another giggle. Who would have thought that not yelling would prove to be so very amusing? "I see that you have already overstepped your bounds. Now if you'll excuse me," With that the professor lead them through the doorway and quickly excused herself to give the families some privacy.

* * *

After the children had all eaten their fill of breakfast, I was extremely pleased to see that Harry's appetite had increased and that he had finally surpassed the need for potions, introductions began.

"You guys," Hermione said with a smile from her position between her parents on one of the couches, it really was a sweet scene, "These are my parents Dan and Emma Granger. Mum, Dad, these are my best friends, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom. That's Fred, George and Percy Weasley, Ron's brothers who still attend Hogwarts and if I'm correct the man who was wearing the cloak is Charlie another brother of Ron's. These two are Molly and Arthur Weasley, Ron's parents, and finally Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and Lady Longbottom, Neville's grandmother."

 _Well... She certainly is thorough isn't she?_  Molly thought as she was shocked into silence before a small smile made it's way onto her face.

"It's nice to meet you all," Dan said with an amused chuckle while Emma and the other first years chuckled, supposedly already used to Hermione's explanations.

"It's nice to meet you as well mister Granger," Neville said with a smile from his place beside his grandmother who seemed stunned at his easy and confident answer. If the letters Harry, and sometimes Ron, sent home were anything to go by the poor boy was finally coming out of his shell.

"If I may ask," Emma Granger began as she looked at where Charlie sat, now cloak-less, "Why is it that you went by, what was it... Balaur? Yes, why is it that you went by Balaur when your name is Charlie?"

"Ah, right..." Charlie said with an embarrassed chuckle as he rubbed at the back of his neck with one hand and held Harry close with the other,  _adorable._  "You see, witches and wizards have this thing called a 'Soul Mate'. Harry is mine. It basically means that we're meant to be together, though of course it is at his pace. The Headmaster is currently in some trouble with the government and looking to get sacked, as you were informed. The Headmaster especially tends to make it a habit to meddle in Harry's life. So, if he doesn't know who I really am then he can't try to mess with it."

 _Yes and if he knew what was best for him he would leave my children alone,_  Molly grumbled to herself, upset at the very thought of the once well respected man.

"That makes sense," Emma said with a smile before her gaze landed on Harry who was currently curled into Charlies side. "If I may, you two do make a very lovely couple."

"I am surprised," Arthur began as he leaned forward to look at the Grangers with a curioous look in his eye. "I would have suspected that you would be rather vocal against a relationship between one so young and one so much older. Can I ask why that is?"

"Oh!" Emma said with smile as she reached over to hug Hermione towards her side, "Well, when we took Hermione shopping for her school supplies we also gathered a few books on your culture that we've been reading and we're trying to keep an open mind on the whole thing."

"From what we've been able to gather," Dan continued as he too pulled Hermione closer to himself, "Is that the wizarding world is rather behind ours in many ways including relationships. I can't tell you how shocked we were to find that your age of consent was only 14, or that it is relatively common for courting to begin at 11."

"That is not to say that we would be happy to give Hermione up so soon," Emma continued again, "But we understand that this world is not like ours. It has different rules and if it takes adapting to those to remain a part of it with our daughter we will."

"That is very open minded of you," Arthur said with a smile, "You would be surprised how often perfectly good families fall apart because of these views. The fact of the matter is that our magic does mature us faster than others. Yes, our world is very old fashioned and certain aspects do need to change, but in other cases they can not. Take Harry and Charlie for instance, their relationship at the moment is controlled by their bond. It goes as fast as the bond deems necessary and they have little control because of the simple fact that it seems right. Though the bond also follows the age of consent in one as young as Harry. The age of consent was actually set because of this fact. Harry may be the youngest in history to be involved in a soul bond but there have also been others throughout history who were younger than 14. You see, at 14 the magical core... Settles and can then handle the influx of magic that completion of a bond would cause."

* * *

**Authors Note:** So I had planned on going a little more in-depth but hey, this is how it came out. Some people have pointed out certain... Issues that they had with Emma's easy acceptance of an 11 and 19 year old being in a relationship so here you all are, an advanced explanation. I decided to put it in here because I wanted to keep Little Dragon exploring it more in depth later. Basically, either chapter 19 or 20. For now you have this! ^-^

Hope it helped~!


End file.
